My Center
by Sethoz
Summary: Sha're reflexes on the events of the movie, her life and being 'whole'. One-Shot.


**Notes: **This was written for a 15 minute challenge. The word was **complete.** I went rather overboard with this and ended up typing like made for the whole 15 minutes, to come up with a Daniel/Sha're story that is told through Sha're. It covers the events of the movie, so spoilers there for anyone who hasn't seen it. I don't own Stargate surprisingly enough. And now...

_**My Center**_

From the first moment I saw him, I knew he was different. The stranger with the blue eyes, who had the symbol of Ra around his neck. He seemed different, not only from the men that I knew, but also from the other men who came with him.

My father taught me that all the energies of this world and the next travel in a perfect circle. Our actions have repercussions and effects. What we do in our life will be reflected in the weighing of our heart against the feather. He always told me, ever since I was a child, that one day I would find someone or something that was my center, the thing that balanced me and made me whole.

I didn't believe him. I was the daughter of an Elder. That meant I had had little choice in matters of the heart. I would wed who I was told to wed. I envied the other women who had slightly more choice than I. Mother used to tell me that I would love the man my father chose for me, that it was my duty and that my father would chose wisely, for she would help him. She would then add that the man who married me, would love me back and I would find myself loving him because of who he was, not what he was. I used to think she only said that because she loved Father. But then Mother got ill, soon after the birth of Skaara. Father tried everything he could to make her well, but she just got worse. Every morning he would travel across the great desert, to pray to Ra, to beg him to spare my mother's life. He would return in the afternoon, to carry out his duties and he would spend his evenings and nights with Mother.

She died in the winter. I tried so hard after she was gone, to understand how her death worked in the great circle. I tried to see the meaning behind the pain. But there was only shadows and confusion. With Mother gone, father changed. He was still the caring Father I had known but he lost faith in love...

I grew older. With age came my looks and the offers of marriage. I began to fear, for how would my Father chose wisely if Mother was gone and he did not believe in love? The days and seasons passed in circle's as I waited for my Father's choice. And then came the strangers.

The one with the mark of Ra on his chest was deemed to be a messenger of the God's. Father had never lost his faith in his God, even after Ra took his wife from him. So he decided that I was to be given to the Stranger in an attempt to keep Ra happy.

The night of my marriage did not go the way I was told it would. My new husband did not seem to want me and his rejection hurt and confused me. Was I not good enough for the messenger? Instead he wanted to see the forbidden words. I thought it might have been a test, that Ra was making sure we were obeying him. Even so, I showed my new husband what he wanted. He seemed so happy and I was happy because he was happy. He did not want me, but I was his wife and it was my duty to make him happy.

Ra attacked us. It was a punishment for showing the strangers the forbidden texts, I knew and yet... I had read them and I understood our history. We should not be slaves. I was helping an injured friend when Skaara came to me and I asked of my husband. His shaking head shattered my hopes.

Mother never said my center would hurt me. She never said my love would feel like a stabbing pain to my heart, but it did. For a few seconds it destroyed me. Then I remembered what I had read and I showed it to the young men, knowing that they could save all of us. And they did... and I found out my love was alive. I think my heart almost stopped when I first saw him again. But what I felt when I saw him alive was nothing to what I felt later when he kissed me.

It was the evening and we were talking. I explained that I had not told the others that he did not want me and he leaned forward, kissing me gently. It was not a demanding kiss, or a rough kiss. It was the softest, sweetest kiss...

I don't remember much of the next day. I was still floating about the night before. This was the love my Mother had talked of. I would die for him... I did die for him. It is one memory I do not share with my husband, the fact that I remember so clearly the feeling of the shot, the pain as it shot though my body. Even as I fell to the ground, my body relaxing into death, I was in pain. It hurt. Then there was just darkness and for the briefest of seconds I screamed with rage, angry that I should be taken away from my happiness.

The next thing I knew, there **was** a next. It was a surprise, but I felt warm and safe. I wondered if this was the afterlife... only I could hear my husband's voice. Somehow, I was alive. I was living and my husband was with me. He told me that he planned to stay as well, that he loved me.

As he looks at me, his eyes so full of love I discover my Mother was right. The man my Father chose would be the right choice and that he would love me and I, him. He is my centre, he makes me whole, he competes my circle.

He makes me complete.

_**::Fin::**_

Hope everyone enjoyed that, please leave a review.

_- Sethoz_


End file.
